This invention relates generally to computer central processing units, and particularly to a high performance unit on a single integrated circuit chip.
The development of single intergrated circuit chip microprocessors and microcomputers has been rapid since their initial introduction in the early 1970's. The first generation of such devices processed four bits of data at one time, followed quickly by an eight-bit processor. More recently, 16-bit processors have become commonly used and 32-bit processors are coming to the market. One primary goal in the evolution of processors is to maximize their performance (i.e. the speed of operation, capability and flexibility to the user) on a single chip that is small enough that manufacturing yields of the chip are sufficiently high.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a unique central processing unit architecture and function that processes data at a high rate of speed and which has other improved capabilities.